


Have we passed through this night?

by lakemonsters



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU-ish setting, Developing Relationship, Getting to know one another, Implied Attraction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1340095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakemonsters/pseuds/lakemonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Kagami Taiga disappeared from the public was the day that promising sports photographer – Aomine Daiki got his hefty contract with Sports Insider.  Though busy with assignments and covering games around the world, Aomine finally finds the lead (and motivation) to finish a side project:  Find and report on the rookie that never quite made it far from the launch pad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Was it even possible?_

_That this beautiful, brutal machine could all but vanish from the sky?_

_Amid the shock and the grief the overriding emotion, was one of intense betrayal._

_They had invested in this machine, a part of them had travelled with it. For the brief seconds that it flew they had felt less mortal, less earthbound, less dreary; less bowed by their day-to-day lives._

* * *

Aomine wakes up in the middle of the night, moves around in his bed and reaches until he is able to touch and open the lamp resting on his nightstand. He runs his fingers through his hair as he stands up, boxers riding low on his hips - busying his hands by opening the blinds letting the residue of city lights inside his room. Out of consideration for the sleeping woman in his bed, he closes the lamp and lets her sleep.

His 'home office' is a bit of mess.

It's actually the spare room in his apartment and it's arguably the room with the best view, he never pulls down the blinds here, this room is his window to the world. 

His home rests floors above ground level – a high paying job affording him such a luxury. He doesn't use the overhead fluorescent in this room, he knows his way about his space and eventually finds the small cabinet beside his bookshelf (filled with photography books and concept art compilation from a multitude of contemporary artists). Upon opening the cabinet, a small bulb illuminates its contents, he scans them carefully and makes sure that everything is in its place – everything is in its proper time line. This is not work. It's more important than that. 

Aomine treats the contents like a collection and a side project all rolled into one – long fingers reach to touch the surface of magazine and newspaper clippings. He has new ones to add to these but he will need to properly label and note its contents. The thought makes him want to laugh because he knows that he's not going to be able to do it himself. And he relies on someone else to bother with the details.

On cue, the red blinker of his answering machine flashes and Aomine notices it before inwardly cursing himself for once again forgetting to turn on the ringer of his land line. He picks up the receiver and listens to the message – at first his expression is tentative, then it's maniacal before it relaxes to a solid smirk. His hands moving on their own and jotting down important information in that phone call.

“You look happy...”

The woman in his bed a while ago is now awake and is wearing his t-shirt, her voice dragging him back to his evening reality.

“Just good news is all. Did you sleep well?”

She gives him a knowing smile.

“Take a wild guess.”  
They both laugh at this and the woman walks inside the home office and Aomine subtly closes the cabinet before he looks up to smile at her.

“Coffee?”

 

*

 

The woman sits across from Aomine and praises his choice of blend and tableware. 

The moment is short and after one last sip she sets the Crate and Barrell mug down quietly, stands up to kiss his hair before disappearing into his room. She re-emerges a moment later dressed in the party clothes he met her in.

A company mixer, a beautiful and willing bedmate.

It is as simple as that.

They part ways amicably and with just the right amount of knowledge about one another. Casual and fleeting, it's not like they were looking for more.

 

*

 

Aomine finally feels the need to get a fresh shirt from his closet and immediately after he walks back to his home office to return a call.

Three rings and two angry puffs of breath later

“You could have praised me for my supernatural resourcefulness – tomorrow. And yes, you are most welcome.”

Aomine listens on as the person on the other line shifts, dropping the receiver once and cursing. 

“Satsuki.”

“I know. Wait I'm getting out of bed because I don't want to wake up Imayoshi-san any more than /you/ did. I'm going to the kitchen.”

Footsteps. Doors opening. Doors closing.

“You done?”

“Yes. Knew you were going to call, Dai-chan.”

“I trust you a whole lot but I just need to ask, Satsuki, this lead you called about – this is reliable, right?”

“What if I just hit you on the head? Huh? I worked hard in getting that information and for the first time in five years we have a lead. I mean I am not even paid to do this shit for you, you know?!”

Aomine listens on and chuckles at the warranted rant.

“I know. It's just that no one really knows where /he/ is and now we finally, finally have an exact location.”

“Dai-chan, the nature of secrets is that one day – someday, someone's bound to say something about it.”

It's true and he knows that Satsuki's just as giddy as he is because this is the culmination of their teamwork.

“When are we leaving for Southern California?”

Satsuki lets out a hearty laugh that dies down to soft giggling.

“Dream on, Dai-chan. Dream on.”

 

*

 

Aomine reports for work early that day, fired up by the information that Satsuki gave him not even eight hours ago. This not an unusual thing as Aomine does wake up early and rolls in at the office when he is needed there. But his punctuality and productivity don't always go hand in hand. When he is at work early it doesn't really mean that he is plowing down on necessary tasks and duties. 

Satsuki finds him in her cubicle an hour later, he is scanning the latest NBA results and wonders about the Lakers. What the hell is wrong with them this season? How can something so right be so wrong? Satsuki laughs at that and forcibly removes him from her comfortable ergonomic chair. She plants herself in the comfortable furniture before swiveling to face her childhood friend.

“So, have you thought about a decent excuse for vacation leave?”

“I was thinking since you and Imayoshi are an item then it won't matter?”

It pays to know who the boss is dating. It pays more if the boss is dating one's best friend.

“Hmm. I thought about that too but – no.”

“Then I should make something up.”

“Or you can tell him the truth. The bottom line is that if you leave for vacation, the company still gets something out of it.”

“No. That's not going to happen.”

“Then what is it all for? I mean you and I have been working on this thing mostly at your request. And we're a team Dai-chan. You get the money shot and I write the awesome articles for its backdrop. If we don't make something out of this extensive research on Kagami Taiga then frankly I would have wasted my time. Years of it.”

Aomine crosses his arms and frowns deeper.

“You make it sound so epic.”

“Well it is not that epic but still it's a lot of effort – specially since I'm doing most of the research. Dork.”

It makes him laugh and he shifts to think about her suggestion as he exits to go back to his own work station.

 

*

 

See, they work for Sports Insider – a special features magazine that is designed to be a sports journalist's notebook. Littered with opinion, off-the-record tidbits and subject matter that sometimes deviates from the sport and gravitates more towards the athlete. 

If they were working for Vogue – they'd be the Vogue Italia version and Aomine would be the up and coming Patrick Demarchelier. But no one should tell him that unless they wish for a painful death. 

It does not matter that he works for a sports magazine, Aomine is capable of coming up with photographs that portray athletes at their best and oddly enough – most artistic while in a game – where a drive looks like a dance and a dunk shot looks like the finale to a concert. Partnered with Satsuki's well balanced writing, they've become one of the best and youngest teams in the magazine's roster.

Aomine attributes his intuitive photography technique to his experience as a basket ball player in high school. He was good enough to be recognized in a National level, gifted enough to be called a Miracle. His talents have evolved and has made basket ball second skin to him – when a player does go for a shot, Aomine is able to predict more or less how it will go, knows the right time when to go for the money shot or at least capture a hefty amount of salable frames that his company can use. And yes, it helps that he is fit enough to actually keep up with the athletes. 

And this is why he is hopeful that Imayoshi can somehow find it in his little black heart to grant him a month's worth of vacation leave. 

If he follows Satsuki's advice then he might be able to bring home a great feature article on Kagami Taiga – a hailstorm of a player that suddenly fell out of the limelight. Aomine has questions, it's not really an obsession, he tells himself. 

 

*

 

“Yes, I've heard of him and I have seen him play before he went pro.”

Imayoshi lights up a cigarette but stays near the open window in his office out of consideration for Satsuki who dislikes the habit.

“Right. You deployed Satsuki and I to a game in Portland. That was two game prior to his last.”

“That was an explosive game. He did a thing there, right?”

“Like a rocket out of a flaming launchpad.” Satsuki chimes in, a bit of nostalgia obvious in her face as she recalls just how one Kagami Taiga scaled a jump that could rival the greats. She sneaks a glance at Aomine and sees the same thing – a fascination at that recollection, a strong desire to see it once more.

Imayoshi cuts through the sentimental air. “So what do I get in return if I grant you a paid leave to go to Southern California?”

“A story about where Kagami Taiga disappeared to and why or a decent photograph and a short write up if he denies us the chance for a formal interview. That counts for something, Boss. I cannot be the only one who is wondering about this guy.”

“What's it matter, Aomine? I mean it's not like the guy's Michael Jordan.”

“He could have been. You were not there when he did that move.”

“Could have been a fluke.”

“Maybe, maybe not. Look, I know this guy's record and he is a good player.”

“Tell me this isn't personal.”

Aomine stays silent – because for all it's worth – it's worth more than impersonal.

Imayoshi takes a las drag of his cigarette before crushing the remnants of the stick in the ashtray and he wanders back to his desk – ever seeing eyes looking at one of his best teams. He thinks about the offer once more and sighs trying to arrive at the best business decision in this situation.

“I can't grant you a paid leave you have not earned yet, but you are an award-winning sports photographer who is up for promotion next year, so this could be a good opportunity for you. I'll grant you unpaid leaves, get me a great photograph and a good article (he looks at Satsuki gently) then I'll buy them from you. Fair enough?”

Aomine really just wanted the leave, doesn't matter if it isn't paid.

“Yes. Thanks Boss.”

“Don't thank me - that's a lot of work ahead of you. Also, Satsuki head back here after a week. Aomine can just wire you information, you can write the article here at the office.”

“Alright.” Satsuki smiles mildly, happy to be missed even before she's boarded a plane to California. Also, this is Aomine's journey and one that he should live through on his own. It also helps that she can't really be away from New York City too long. California is a whole different planet after all.

“Get me the paperwork and I'll sign it.” Imayoshi says.

“I'll handle it.” Satsuki offers as she and Aomine head out the boss' office.

“Oh...Aomine...”

“Imayoshi-san?”

“While you are at it, get me an overall perspective of the Breeder's Cup at Santa Anita.”

“Huh? That's Wakamatsu's thing. I don't do horse racing.”

A sly grin creeps on Imayoshi's mouth and as Satsuki sees this she has to shake her head and go on ahead because – men are really from Mars.

“You do now.”

 

*

 

“You have everything?”

“I do. Quit it, you are not my mother.”

“Thank goodness for that.” 

Aomine and Sastuki are waiting in the Admiral's Lounge at JFK – she is reading the latest Marie Clare on her tablet as she sips her drink while Aomine is trying hard not to fall asleep. Aomine has his shades on and though thankful for the partial dimness he does cluck his tongue time and again.

“Patience. Dai-chan.”

“I am patient.”

“Then why are you fidgety?”

Aomine moves his head to look at her – her things from tablet to hand carry to purse.

“Because you are so pink.”

He earns a bop upside the head for that, but he is grateful for the distraction that his friend is giving him because he feels nervous for some reason. Excited – like there is something burning at the pit of his stomach; not a fiery blaze but a constant and consistent warmth. Kagami Taiga is six hours away and for the first time in years, Aomine feels that he is within reach.

“Dai-chan...”

Satsuki pulls him out of his hazy revelry.

“Huh?”

“We're heading out.”

Without delay he stands and shoulders his back-pack and camera bag, walking wordlessly with Satsuki towards their designated gate.

 

*

 

The heart remembers like the mind, the same way the night remembers the fire that burns through it.

 

(tbc)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine finally makes it to Los Angeles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sincere apologies for taking so long to update this fic. Moving and hauling stuff is very tedious, I never learn. I plotted this fic while I was living in the West Coast. I wrote the first chapter when I moved to the East Coast...and now I am back in the West Coast. I know. Limbo.
> 
> I have the chapters planned out and though I initially wanted this in three solid parts - it's not happening. So I'm just going with the flow and see where the muses take me. This is a comparatively short installment - but it's a start =P
> 
> Cheers! For AoKaga!

_For the heart is an organ of fire._

 

*

 

Aomine wakes up to a cold water bottle pressed to his cheek – gently shrugging, he fails to make Satsuki back off and leave him be. They're still thousands of feet above ground level, he knows he'll be too excited to sleep once they're in LA so he's catching all the rest he can get now. “Can you not do that, Satsuki.”

She answers with a giggle and proceeds to prod his nose with the offending bottle. Satsuki's feeling nervous as well and this is a sure fire way of calming her down. Aomine's not the type to be passive, he takes the bottle from here and rapidly hits her (very lightly with it – all endearing and in jest), in a way it gives life to an otherwise gray and somber airplane cabin.

 

*

 

They exit LAX around three in the morning and is picked up by a very fancy and blacked out Escalade – thanks to Imayoshi's connections. Satsuki is flattered because she knows that it was mostly done for her and she appreciates it too because fancy things can also be comfortable things and she likes air conditioning. Aomine on the other hand says nothing and lets the driver handle his belongings. The only thing he keeps close to him is his hand-carry and camera bag.

So, the weird and wonderful thing about Los Angeles is that it's somewhere between a never-ending party and a hangover.  
As Aomine looks out the window he is treated to a plethora of neon signs, but it's nothing like New York City. There's a tragedy about this city that he cannot put his finger on – it's on the faces of the random people outside, it's on the graffiti'd walls of the inner city. Somewhere in all this, he decides that it's a pretty good place to get lost in, his thoughts wander to Kagami Taiga and the ache in his bones just thinking about the former basket ball player.

He looks at Satsuki -

“He's not in the inner city, right? He's somewhere, like in a farming district?”

“Yes. My sources say that his parents own a farm and that they had sold their fancy town home in Los Feliz and moved for good. Kagami's father maintains an organic farm that's pretty much well connected with a lot of stores in Southern California. My source had hard time tracing it back to the family name because they mostly use a corporation-pseudo.”

“Sounds like the old man knows his way around retail.”

“He was a big shot Oracle CEO, you know.”

“I know. That's why Kagami was able to study in a fancy private school whose basket ball team got to travel the world. Oregon wasn't the first time we saw him play.”

“I remember.” Satsuki smiles and presses the button for the power window as the sun's rays begin to light up the SoCal skies. “Though he was still getting developing his skills then.”

“Shaky playing style but he had potential. I could have beaten him just like that back then.”

Satsuki laughs but is cut short when her mobile phone sounds off. Aomine knows that it's Imayoshi – and he leans back – leaving those two to their business. Three hours difference – Imayoshi must be getting ready to go to work. 

He wonders about people and how they relate to one another: Satsuki always sounds so happy, but not irritatingly chirpy when she is talking to Imayoshi. It's a pleased tone that gently fills up the small spaces in the car. Their exchange is nothing sweet nor sappy – but it's in the quirk of her lips and the nod of her head – he observes their interaction so well that he gently berates himself for being nosy and lonely by choice. It doesn't matter though, because there's a project to finish. His personal life can wait.

“What is this Dai-chan – not even 24 hours and I already miss New York.”

“You don't miss New York yet, you miss Imayoshi. There's a difference.”

“Oh but I do know the difference and yet I miss them both.”

Is it truly possible to fall in love with a city, like you would a person? He's not prone to flights of fancy but he cannot help thinking about it, not when Satsuki's saying things and equating Imayoshi with NYC itself. 

He shifts in his seat and scratches his cheek lightly – a gesture that he is thinking about this: Cities are like people, after all. They have moods and can be incorrigible. It can decide whether it wants you there or not. It's all about compatibility. Like when he first moved to New York from Tokyo – how he immediately settled – but there was no penumbrae of romance around it. New York worked for him, simple as that.

“I kind of like Los Angeles. Premature, I know, but looking outside I see that it's laid back and it's not convoluted. It's loose and spacious and people are not in a hurry.”

“You're in the same city as Kagami now. That's why you like it. Besides, you've never been assigned here in the summer.”

“You make it sound like I'm in pursuit of my dream girl. I don't want to be assigned anywhere in the summer.”

“Aren't you a genuine charmer...” Satsuki teases and that earns her an light bap on the head.

 

*

 

Their conversation dies down and the driver informs them that they are still a good hour away from Del Fuego in Coronita. 

Satsuki decides to get some sleep, while her childhood friend opts to watch the scenery pass by. If there's one beautiful thing about this route they took – it's that the water doesn't leave them alone. The ocean follows them everywhere and he sees surfers already gathering at different parts of the beach. Aomine is not into water sports but he respects the freedom that the sport brings to many enthusiasts and athletes who support it.

He wonders if Kagami surfs. He tries to recall articles he's read - if there was any mention of any other sport that the former basket ball player was involved in, but he comes up with nothing. He checks his mobile phone for any messages from his Mom, Imayoshi or Wakamatsu. There is none - except for their team secretary back in New York. 

[Upon arrival at the farm please look for Kagami Henry. He is Kagami Taiga's father and is half-American half-Japanese, he is our contact person for this project. Hope you had a safe flight, good luck.]

Aomine promptly replies an affirmative before settling back and putting on his shades because the sun is finally out, they pass a commercial complex and the driver asks if Aomine wants to have breakfast before they venture further into the farming district - the photographer declines and tells the driver that Satsuki might appreciate a cup of coffee when she wakes up.

They stop by a Starbucks - the driver gets a tall Skinny Latte and venti Ice Water to go.

Aomine sips on the water as they venture on.

 

*

 

The farm is called Red Sunrise Farms - because of the sun's rays that shines on the fields come sunrise.

Kagami Henry is a tall, jovial man and speaks in a highly educated manner. He has charisma but isn't goofy, he knows when to share a joke and when to pull back. He is in all aspects a respectable professional and was waiting for the journalists to arrive at the porch of the main house - flanked by his two Dogo Argentinos - ever loyal and vigilant in watching over the older Kagami.

"Taiga's on a market run, we get paid and prepare the payroll today, so it's a bit of a stretch." He supplies after the initial greetings are done. He leads Aomine and Satsuki inside so they can enjoy a bit of reprieve from the sun and tall glasses of fresh lemonade. "Okay, before we discuss the interview - I'd like to offer lodging for both of you while you're here. I discussed and referred some Inns and Hotels with your secretary but I think it would be more time efficient to stay at our guest house which is the building adjacent this main house. It's close to having business hotel facilities - though I'm afraid our Wi-Fi can be choppy at times."

Satsuki is first to speak - 

"It's very generous of you, Henry. Though I feel that it's too much of an intrusion."

"The nearest hotel is thirty minutes away and driving from the gate to this main house is another ten. Besides, I think it would be nice if you both got to see what Taiga's been doing since he left basket ball. Sort of like observing him in his natural habitat." The older Kagami chuckles gently.

Aomine says nothing - he doesn't mind the offer - he'd like to stay if Satsuki wants to - but he does take minor offense to what the man says about Kagami Taiga being in his natural habitat in an Organic Farm. If there's a place he really belongs to, then that would be the basket ball court.

"Here's what we'll do…"

Satsuki speaking pulls Aomine out of his thoughts and he pays more attention to what she's telling Henry.

"…I'm going to stay at the hotel that our office provided for us. Aomine and I can just communicate via email and text. I'll come by to get the material from him in the afternoon. I'm only staying for the weekend, but he will be in Los Angeles for longer."

Henry looks at Aomine then.

"I really don't mind. I'd like to take as many pictures as possible. Thank you for the offer." Aomine is elegant in his acceptance, his chin slightly raised as he surveys the interior of the main house. It's very functional and utilitarian - obviously without a woman's touch. Henry seems to pick up on Aomine's train of thought so he calmly throws information his way -

"My wife passed away some time ago. It's just me and Taiga. Do excuse us for being unimaginative interior designers."

Aomine smiles at that.

And as if on cue - a farm attendant comes in followed by one of Henry's dogs. "Taiga's back but he needs to unload the supplies first before joining you."

"Thanks, Pete. We'll have brunch in a bit and he can just join in when he's ready."

Henry turns to the journalists - 

"We shouldn't keep the food waiting - everything is from the farm - I'm very proud of what we do here."

Satsuki falls in step with Henry as they proceed to the patio where brunch will be served. Aomine is a few paces back, taking his time and gently reaching out to one of the dogs. It lets him pet its head before it starts to wag its tail and hurry out the open front door. Aomine follows it out but stops at the edge of the porch.

The dog calmly approaches a tall man that can only be Kagami Taiga - Aomine should know - based on those old photographs he's kept - though a bit older, leaner and hair slightly longer. The former basket ball player is still eye catching with that red hair and sharp facial features, still every bit a wrangler with the way he moves and speaks - because he's talking to the dog, telling it to go inside the house. 

It makes Aomine laugh to himself a bit.

"I hope you're laughing at the dog and not me." 

The voice carries and the photographer looks up in his direction.

"I remember an article saying you have no great love for dogs, that's all. But you seem to get along with him fine."

"He's my Dad's dog so he's the only dog I'll ever really be chummy with."

"Your Dad has another one…"

"She and I - we don't get along well." Taiga smiles a little, then he holds out his hand. "Kagami Taiga."

Aomine does the same - two easy steps take him from the porch to the quad meeting Taiga midway. 

"Daiki. Aomine Daiki - features photographer from Sports Insider."

 

(tbc)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations here and there between the Kagamis and Aomine.

Kagami Henry smiles up at them when they walk in the patio together - Taiga leading with Aomine trailing a few steps behind.

"I see you've met Taiga."

"Coincidence. I was actually following the dog."

This makes the redhead snort a little as he takes his place next to his father. Satsuki on the other hand is quietly smiling, she grins up at Aomine when he sits down."I'm Satsuki Momoi. I write for the same magazine and am usually the one in charge of captioning Aomine's photos." She stands up and daintily reaches out to shake Kagami's hand.

  
"Just want to ask you guys, why me? I mean, I haven't played in a long while and I don't think a lot of people are interested in knowing where I've gone to." Taiga is very candid as he starts piling food in his plate. He's a pretty big guy so it's only understandable that he can eat a lot.

It amuses Aomine and he asks Taiga if the can take a few snapshots with his compact digital. The other man gives consent and even smiles in a few of them, poses with his father in the rest.

"Why did you have to go, Taiga?" It's a simple and honest question from Momoi - dodging the former athlete's question with one of her own. It's good to start with the most essential of data. And the former athlete seems to be taking it seriously as he stops eating and he looks at his father before looking straight at the camera.

Aomine's breath catches at the intensity he spies in Taiga's eyes. But he keeps his focus, not wanting to lose the shot as the glow of the sun lights up Taiga's face in the best of ways.

 

"I had more important things to attend to. I figured basket ball would always be there but then again, here we are." Kagami forces a big smile and then slowly looks away from the camera. There is temporary silence in the patio and Aomine slowly lowers the camera before setting in on the table. He is no expert but he knows that he's seen more heartbroken smiles from athletes than he'd ever care to count. Smiles that betray the emotion that they've given up the Dream.

That smile from Taiga is the worst one by far. 

Momoi clears her throat and looks at Kagami Henry. And being the more eloquent one he nods calmly and explains further. "Taiga's mother needed medical and familial care. He chose to be with her, with us - than continue playing. The money he got, the car, all the other incentives we gave back."

It all sounds a little vague and Aomine can tell, just by looking at the redhead and his gestures, that not everything that was said is true. Aomine is sure that Momoi picks up on that as well, but they mutually choose to let it go for now.

"Can you strike that out of your article? I don't want to use my mother as some kind of excuse." The tightness in his voice makes Aomine look up at him, their eyes meet and in that moment Taiga holds his gaze for a bit then looks away.

And then another awkward silence follows - before it is disturbed by an unassuming farmhand carrying a huge plate of breakfast steaks.

 

 

Aomine closes the car door for Satsuki and waves at her gently. 

"Call me when you get to the hotel."

When the van drives off and Aomine's done watching its dust, he turns to see Taiga sitting at the porch with the huge Dogo's head on his lap - the animal making satisfied grunts as the redhead rubs him behind the ears.

"You make a good team."

"Yes we do." Aomine nods as he walks closer.

"Are you guys together?"

"I don't think I know what you mean."

"Nevermind." Taiga stands up "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

"We're childhood friends." Aomine supplies, it's not like he makes it a habit to tell people that particular fact but he just wanted Taiga to know and not misunderstand for some reason.

"That's cool." Taiga looks back and smiles a little.

"I don't know how she does it - maintain a relationship. I know I can't."

Taiga looks back again, eyebrow raised at Aomine. His look a bit quizzical.

Again, Aomine wants to kick himself because Taiga need not know that particular fact. Did he just brandish the embarassing truth that he's single and available, right up there on the bachelor's market? Taiga didn't need to know or worse -- Taiga didn't want to know.

The photographer makes a pitiful sound in his throat and that alone makes the former athlete chuckle.

"Your room. This is your key."

"Thanks."

The small metal object drops in his hand and he feels Taiga's hand gently tap his shoulder. 

"If you need anything, the intercom works perfectly, we just replaced the system."

Aomine bites his lower lip —

"Now that you mention it. Care to help me with another project of mine. I need to do a perspective piece for the Breeder's Cup at Santa Anita."

"You want me to drive you there?" Taiga sounds interested.

"Uhm, yeah. I mean I don't usually cover horse racing…"

"No problem. I have friends there. And my father and I watch races when we get the time. I'll show you around."

"Tomorrow morning, then?"

"Sure. When you're up to it."

"Morning it is." Aomine smiles.

Taiga stares a second longer than he should - "Morning. Got it."

 

 

The room he's staying in is as Henry described it to be: utilitarian with all the amenities of a business hotel. 

Aomine checks the other essentials like the bathroom (very clean, flush is working), the bed (clean-smelling sheets, nice soft pillows, the mattress a little too firm for his liking but it'll do), a functional closet, etc. And so when he's done with all that he begins to settle in. Aomine didn't anticipate that he'd be tired out by a six-hour flight, he'd gone for longer without food or sleep. He thinks that the years are slowly catching up to him as he pads around the room, taking off his work shirt and looks for a clean one in his suit case. There's a slight noise outside his window and despite his half-undressed state he goes to check it out.

He opens the blinds a little, noting that the windows are huge, he thinks it might have been an architectural mistake but then again he doesn't mind. When he looks out and sees Taiga distributing pay roll to the workers. The redhead's got a mild smile on his face and sometimes engages in conversation with his people. Aomine thinks that Taiga's more relaxed when not in the company of his father. It's not that Taiga's super tense around Henry but looking at him now, he looks more like the player he's seen dominate the amateur courts - intense but kind, serious but warm. 

Aomine looks on, just watches the former player, without really paying attention to what he himself is doing: which is undoing his belt and _gazing_ at a man he's just met.

By some weird telepathy - Taiga looks up and sees him - Aomine would like to say that a connection was made, but the redhead just holds his gaze and silently gives him a thorough once over from that distance. Aomine is first to look away, he realizes (finally) how he must _look_ like to Taiga - good lord he's not really some pervert. He fixes the blinds before walking away from the window.

He takes a long shower after that and sleeps for the rest of the day.

 

 

Kagami Henry's the only one at the patio when Aomine walks in for a late dinner.

"Good evening." Henry greets.

"Good evening. The food looks amazing, I am going to gain weight and people are going to start making fun of me when I go back to New York."

"Food is important and one should eat heartily when one is able to. Besides, Taiga's the one who prepared this meal. He won't be joining us tonight."

"That's alright. He had other plans?"

"You can say that."

Aomine looks up from the porkchop he was just about to slice, his face showing his confusion at Henry's answer. "Where'd he go?"

"Meet up with friends."

"I see..."

"Oh! I do have memorabilia and some token items related to Taiga that you might want to use for your article." Henry says as if to redirect Aomine's attention and focus on another aspect of Taiga's life.

"That's very helpful. I'd like to look them over later."

 

 

Turns out that the memorabilia range from childhood photos of Taiga, artwork by Taiga's mother and articles that Aomine is sure he already had back home. Then there were prototype T-shirts, caps and mugs with Taiga's signature printed on it.

"You can have one of each if you want, the merchandise, I mean." Henry says as he sits by the parlor door as Aomine continues to take photos, intending to incorporate a lot of these personal items in the article.  
"You sure? I will take you up on that offer."

"I'm sure. You seem to believe in Taiga as a basketball player. I was kind of surprised your magazine called and you took an interest in my son's past career."

Aomine shrugs lightly and sits down a few feet from the older Kagami.

"I saw him play before Oregon. He was already so good then, but what he did that night just blew my mind. Let's just say that I know talent when I see talent. And I also know how to be talented and not really know what to do with the gift you're given. I just think, your son made people happy by playing basket ball, he transported a lot of us to that level of excitement so few players can."

"I never understood the sport, but I've been told that in basket ball - there's good players and then there's players that make the sport _good_."

Aomine laughs a little at that - taking a picture of Kagami Henry sitting comfortably in an armchair with these two gigantic white dogs sleeping at his feet.

"That's something a marketing executive would say."

They both laugh at that.

 

 

"I am going to turn in for the night, Daiki. Old bones need a lot of rest." Henry gets up and they walk down the hall together, the older Kagami trusts that Aomine won't get lost and will find the way back to his room.

"Uh, Henry."

"Yes?"

"Sorry for having to ask. Please don't take it the wrong way, but when did your wife die? How?"

The other man is quiet for a while but is composed when he decides to speak — "August xx and she had always been sick - a heart condition. Non-operable. A ticking time bomb. And don't worry about it, I really don't mind, it's not a secret."

"I see. I still am, though. Sorry…" Aomine thinks that she must have been some woman to be the center of Taiga and Henry's lives. 

 

 

The photographer can't sleep that night because he slept a lot in the afternoon, he ate a lot at dinner and because at the back of his mind he knows that he's waiting for Taiga to come home.

Aomine knows that Taiga's truck is in the estate, so someone must have picked him up.

So, the photographer does the next best thing and starts sorting out and editing the photos he's taken for the day - it's something to pass the hours and it relaxes him. At about three in the morning, he decides to move work stations from his room to the patio where he gets a clear view of the quad and the pathway to the Bonsai garden (Henry's personal entertainment and project). Aomine is getting comfortable in his seat when he sees a sedan pull up the quad and park there with the headlights still on. It's not rocket science - he knows that it's Taiga without having to see him, but he can see him anyway.

The driver of the car looks Caucasian and Aomine can make out bits and pieces of their conversation (next time, tonight was fun, don't forget Sentarou's birthday) before it goes quiet. And Aomine has to look at something else, finds the keyboard of his macbook interesting — because the people in the car are kissing. It's not a passionate kiss but it's not innocent either.

A few slams and revs later; Taiga is walking up the front door when he stops by the patio screen.

"Hey. How long have you been there?"

"Just got here, actually. Thought I'd get coffee and then work some." Aomine lies.

"I see. Hold on."

Taiga opens the screen door of the patio and enters, moves to the kitchen and comes out again with a glass of water in hand. 

"We're still going to Santa Anita in a few hours, right?" Taiga asks before drinking.

Aomine is looking at him, appreciating the lines and silhouettes that Taiga creates. He's wearing casual clothes but to Aomine, it looks _right_ on him. He watches Taiga's adam's apple bob a little as he swallows. He waits till the redhead is done drinking.

"Of course. As much as I want this trip to be a vacation, it isn't and I have to earn my paycheck."

"Believe me, I know what you mean." They're both smiling but Aomine is well aware that they're also both intentionally looking at other things, anything except one another.

"Yeah…"

"Yeah…well, I need sleep even for a few hours so, I'll see you later."

"Sure. Good night."

 

 

It's only when Kagami has walked away and Aomine is left alone in that airy patio that the things begin to sink in his consciousness: Backtracking on their conversation, replaying the kiss that Taiga shared with that man in that car - how from his vantage point, Taiga seemed so pliant and willing and _open_.

How could he set himself up in that way? So vulnerable, so very easy to take advantage of.

 

Aomine begins to feel a bothersome lump in his throat and a dull pain between his eyes. It's none of his business. But, he _wants_ to make it his business. 

The photographer gulps down the lump with the cold coffee in his mug before closing his laptop. He should go back to his room and call Momoi - have her tell him that he's here to work and finish a side project that's been going on for years. That's it - no more, no less. Aomine tries to rationalize as he walks the quiet halls of the house. But all his thoughts go back to Taiga. And the photographer wants to sock himself in the face to wake the fuck up. 

This is bad - he tells himself. 

 

_He believed he was in love…if he knew what love was._

 

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parting quote from Tim LaHaye's book - Tribulation Force.

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning quote was taken from Louise Wiener's book "The Half-life of Stars" and the title of this piece is a very slight mutation of an Explosions In The Sky song.
> 
> I really like Kagami in a Los Angeles setting and I hope I am able to incorporate a scene where Akashi is a jockey and he is riding in a Stakes Race in Santa Anita; though he is too tall to be a jockey. Crap.


End file.
